


La Caresse des Yeux

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pornstars, Seduction, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexy, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: [Défi n 2:Tatouage/Marquage]Kise passe du temps sur certains sites pas très... fréquentables... puis il le rencontre. Lui. Celui qu'il observe sur son écran et avec lequel il prend du plaisir en solitaire.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	La Caresse des Yeux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,  
Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de "piment" à l'art de la fanfiction.  
Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir. 
> 
> Défi n°2  
Thème : Tatouage/marque  
Lieu : Lycée  
Genre : Humour  
Mot imposé : Pornstar  
Difficulté : séduction orale/mots doux/poésie/parler à quelqu'un jusqu'à l'orgasme  
Date : 03/05/2018 (posté à cette même date sur Fanfiction.net)   
Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Mocchi, Namerra, PerigrinTouque, Syrielle (sur fanfiction.net, à moins qu'elles aient des comptes AO3) 
> 
> Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !  
Bonne lecture !

Il geignit, en sueur.

Seigneur, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, essoufflé, les yeux mi-clos. Il se refusait de les fermer entièrement pour succomber au plaisir, car cela signifierait détourner ses yeux de l'écran lui faisant face.

Bordel ! Il haleta pitoyablement en serrant la base de son sexe, sur le point de lâcher prise.

Sa seconde main agrippa douloureusement le drap, alors que sur l'ordinateur, il ne pouvait que voir le sperme jaillir du membre tendu et rouge de l'homme et en entendant son cri rauque, il eu également un orgasme.

Il resta quelques secondes à observer la peau basanée qui s'étendait sur l'écran, et surtout… un certain endroit.

Mordred, ça l'excitait tellement.

Il se lécha les lèvres, sa main caressant son ventre moite et souillé de sperme puis elle passa sur un téton, que les doigts encore tremblants pincèrent. Il geignit une nouvelle fois et mordilla sa lèvre en observant avidement le corps encore arqué de plaisir sur la vidéo.

Des coups furent ensuite portés à sa porte de chambre ; il ferma vite son ordinateur et se retourna sur le ventre pour se cacher sous les couvertures alors que son père ouvrait la porte.

OoOoO

La rentrée était pour aujourd'hui, et purée, il n'avait pas envie de reprendre les cours ! Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix, alors, il se traîna hors de son lit, difficilement, grimaçant à la sensation du froid sur sa peau chaude.

Il prit une douche rapide, ne se laissant pas aller à un petit plaisir solitaire ; vraiment, il avait trop traîné au lit ! Une fois son uniforme enfilé, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et prit une pomme pour la manger en route.

Il grogna discrètement lorsqu'une sang-sue se pressa contre son dos, les bras fins étroitement agrippés à son cou, les jambes encerclant sa taille, la bouille ronde posée contre son épaule.

\- Ryou-chaaaan~ !

Levant les yeux au ciel avec un discret sourire, il continua sa route, la jeune fille toujours sur son dos, tel un koala. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres roses sur sa joue alors que lui-même agrippait ses cuisses pour qu'elle ne tomba pas de son perchoir.

La route se déroula assez vite, sous les piaillements excités des deux amis. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la troisième personne qui venait de les rejoindre, occupés qu'ils étaient à échanger les derniers potins. Ce dernier soupira, dépité par leur engouement de si bon matin.

Une fois qu'ils vérifièrent la répartition des classes, Kise ne put que pleurer en constatant qu'il ne serait pas avec ses deux amis. Qui eux, était dans la même classe, les traîtres !

Déprimé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise vers le fond de la classe, la tête sur ses bras croisés avec nonchalance.

Il se redressa cependant vivement en apercevant une personne qui lui était inconnue. Pas qu'il connaissait tout l'établissement, mais tout de même ! Il faisait partie des personnes populaires, avec ses capacités hors du commun en sport et son petit minois plus que mignon qui lui avait donné le statut de mannequin dans une agence assez connue ! Ainsi, il connaissait la plupart des terminales, pour ne pas dire tous et donc voir ce garçon à la délicieuse peau basanée le réveilla.

Sa petite activité de la veille lui revint en tête en avisant la peau caramel, ce qui le fit rougir comme un coquelicot. Seigneuuuur. C'était la même carnation que le type de la vidéo.

D'ailleurs, une certaine partie de son anatomie semblait avoir un peu trop conscience de cette ressemblance !

Lorsque le professeur débarqua, le nez plongé dans son carnet, il se présenta sommairement et demanda à faire le tour des élèves. C'est ainsi que Ryouta apprit que le nouvel arrivant était Aomine Daiki.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, il ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux paroles de son professeur, occupé qu'il était à faire rouler le nom du nouveau sur sa langue. Assis à quelques rangées de lui, il pouvait l'observer de tout son soul ; ses larges épaules dont les muscles emplissaient pleinement son uniforme. Son visage aux yeux lourds de sommeil, la chevelure bleue nuit. Arf. Ce type affolait sa libido !

Il se voyait déjà lécher l'épiderme qui semblait doux comme de la soie et qu'il s'imaginait brûlant. Il se projetait en train de dévorer les lèvres brunes et tentatrices, qui à cet instant, alors qu'ils étaient en pause, étaient ornées d'une moue ennuyée. La vision de son corps nu contre le sien affola son cœur et ses joues prirent un douce teinte rose, tandis qu'il mordillait ses lèvres, les yeux brillants toujours posés sur le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de déjeuner, le blondinet sautilla joyeusement vers le nouvel arrivant, un sourire digne d'un renard sur le coin des lèvres, son corps penché sur le bureau de son camarade, qui haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Bonjour~ !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs prunelles se sondèrent, leurs sourires se reflétèrent et leur peau se rencontrèrent. Eh bien~ Le courant passait plus que bien !

OoOoO

Par les Enfers ! Il ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

Kise l'étreignait avec une volonté débordante, son corps étroitement collé au sien, alors qu'il était pressé contre un mur, il ondulait et ses mains traînaient partout sur sa peau, passant sous ses vêtements, cajolant ses flancs sensibles. Il se tortilla et eu un sursaut de plaisir lorsque le genoux du blond se cala entre ses cuisses, sa hanche venant frotter la proéminence dans son pantalon.

Sa main vint empoigner la chevelure blonde pour tirer le visage claire en arrière, puis il pilla les lèvres rouges de leurs précédents baisers. Les doigts frais de son homologue plongèrent dans son caleçon, lui tirant un grognement satisfait et envieux.

\- Oh nom d'un ananas !, haleta-t-il difficilement alors qu'il inversait leurs positions, écrasant le corps plus fin que le sien contre le mur.

Il laissa le blond tirer son pantalon vers le bas, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient difficilement vers la chambre de Ryouta. Il fit tomber le jeune homme sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, se mordant la lèvre en le regardant au-travers de ses cils tandis que le blond passait ses mains sous son haut pour caresser ses flancs. D'un mouvement agile, le basané retira son maillot et fut plus que surpris en entendant le cri de stupeur et de … jouissance ? Que son camarade échappa.

Il baissa les yeux vers lui. Et remarqua qu'en effet, le blond avait jouit dans son caleçon, des traces blanches maculant le tissu sombre, alors que ses yeux dorés et écarquillés fixaient son ventre… un endroit très précis de son ventre.

\- Nom d'un cul au poulet ! Daiki ! Tu es… tu es lui !  
\- Quoi ?!

Comme toute réponse, le jeune homme caressa la zone incriminée ; un énorme tatouage. Une panthère qui montrait les crocs, ses yeux presque vivants le fixant avec rage et férocité, les muscles félins tendus sous la peau sombre.

Abasourdi et quelque peu gêné, Aomine ne bougea pas et resta tout aussi inerte quand Ryouta le fit tomber sur le ventre pour se mettre à observer le haut de la cuisse, ne se privant pas de retirer le boxer pour voir ce qu'il souhaitait découvrir.

\- Bordeeeeeeeeeeeel, couina le blond, alors que le plaisir explosait une nouvelle fois dans son sous-vêtement.

« Les caresses des yeux sont les plus adorables ;  
Elles apportent l'âme aux limites de l'être,  
Et livrent des secrets autrement ineffables,  
Dans lesquels seul le fond du cœur peut apparaître. »

(La caresse des yeux, Auguste Angellier)

Étaient gravés dans la chaire musclée du basané.

Kise s'empressa de retirer le peu de fringues qui lui restaient ainsi qu'à Aomine, son excitation à son comble alors qu'il venait pourtant de jouir deux fois de suite, en l'espace de quelques minutes.  
Il redressa son amant, de manière à ce qu'il soit à genoux sur le lit, son buste toujours fermement pressé contre le matelas, Kise allongé de tout son poids sur le dos offert, son corps divinement lové contre celui de l'autre, son membre dressé entre les lobes de chaire de Daiki. Il passa une main contre le torse pour la laisser glisser jusqu'à la virilité suintante de plaisir de son ami, qui eut un grognement bestial à la sensation de la douce paume chaude sur lui.

\- Daiki… si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai pu regarder tes performances sur internet. Le nombre de fois où jai observé ton corps se tordre de plaisir , se tordre d'envie. Le nombre de fois où j'ai ardemment souhaité être à la place de ton tortionnaire pour te prendre dans ma bouche et te toucher partout où lui osait poser ses mains sur ton corps. Le nombre de fois où juste voir tes tatouages m'a fait venir… même rien que la vision de ta peau… Imaginer son gout sur mes lèvres sur ma langue me faisait perdre la raison...

Daiki eu la sensation que jamais il n'avait été aussi excité, les mots susurés au creux de son oreille le faisaient trembler, les mouvements de Ryouta que ce soit dans son dos ou avec sa main lui faisaient voir des étoiles...

\- Daiki... tu es ma pornstar.

Et juste avec ces mots... il ne put que geindre alors qu'il maculait les draps et la paume de son amant.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien bien bien... c'est loin de ce que je voulais faire... mais étant pressée par le temps... ça a donné ça. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon, ça fera l'affaire ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ;)
> 
> J'ai hésité entre un AoKaga et un AoKise... je sais même pas ce qui a penché en faveur du AoKise... x)
> 
> Ciaoooo~


End file.
